My Name is Annabeth Jackson
by Quartz Rider
Summary: The Usual Crossover somewhat AU. somewhat OOC with OCs. The last thing she expected in her return is a family to call her own. futurefic
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are not mine they are rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Percy Jackson and Olympians and its characters are not they are rightfully owned by Rick Riordan

Any questions and concerns please feel free to use the review box, a favorite and a follow is very much welcomed.

This will be a P.O.V. based when updating so I'm apologizing in the beginning as a warning.

Enjoy reading

Annabeth Chase's P.O.V.

It's been twenty years since I've been to this place and not one bit was change it was still the bustling city that never sleeps. Twenty long years that I'm gone most likely to be reported dead, forgotten, faded.

Three months ago I've returned in this world wondering if my family will still accept me, knowing that suspicion may rise since my last appearance in this world was quite tragic I started investigating first. But before I tell you that let me tell you first how I disappeared in this world. It was the time when my best friend Percy and I were battling the strongest Titan Kronos. Seeing that I may somehow manage to make Luke take control of the body that the Titan was using as a host. He vanished me to the Void using his scythe which none of us knew or even the Olympians knew that it can banished someone or something in the Void, although him banishing me into thinking that I will fade to nothing didn't really happen. At first I thought I was fading, but then something strange happen. Another gate opened sucking me into oblivion. Don't know if it's pure luck or what but thanks to that gate I'm alive though I'm in a different world much harsher than us. Think of it like this a whole world full of ninjas, I know what you might be thinking that is just hilarious but it's the truth. They more like mythological kind of ninjas that prefers themselves to be called shinobis. Ironic as it is that me born in the Heart of the Western Civilization gets trapped in a world that mirrors the Eastern Civilization. I spent the last twenty years living in that world trying to survive and thinking and searching on how I can get back to my own world. Now that I have returned I'm starting to doubt on whether my decision was right or wrong. My friends will most likely had a family of their own and my mortal parents might be dead. Dismissing this idea I started my investigation on what happened to my family and friends in the past twenty years.

For real is this certificate for real. That is what is going on my mind as I read the Marriage Certificate that I'm holding. Firstly I started my investigation on my best friend and possibly if I didn't get banished in the void my first boyfriend. You might be thinking why didn't I start on my family well sorry to say I'm more interested on what my best friend been doing in the past twenty years than my family and now I wish I didn't start with him. Blushing furiously I read again the contents of the certificate. Annabeth Andromeda Chase married to Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. The date was July 12, it was my birthday. Now that I think about the date it looks like a birthday gift to me by seaweed brain. But still OH MY GODS! I'm married to seaweed brain. My gods I can't comprehend this wait there's a list of his children and a death certificate.

The death certificate was mine it states that I died giving birth to my daughter named after me. Well that is one odd but sweet way to reveal my death to the mortal government. Though how did they hide my disappearance. But if I gave birth without being here that can only mean one thing the child is a demigod needing a mortal parent or more specifically a half-blood parent. Now who is the deity that willingly trusted me to be legal mother registered in the mortal government? I shuffle through a couple more papers and found another birth certificate this one stated that Percy adopted but still the registered legal mother was me. Checking their names it makes me wonder on who were their godly parent. Annabeth Helen Jackson and Zoe Selena Jackson hmmm I knew Annabeth Jackson will sound good but where did the Helen come from, ohh wait I think I know. But then I found out their names but not their godly parent. Taking note of their names and other important information that I have found I started searching them through the net. Let see Zoe Jackson first as seeing that by looks of the date she seems much older. Strangely the records of Zoe Jackson faded on the internet after her thirteenth birthday which seems odd. Knowing that possibly by now the Half-Bloods had found a way to use technology without attracting monsters especially after I left the Daedalus laptop on Cabin 6, and knowing my siblings they might be the best hackers the world has ever known with the Athenian blood and all. Now all I need is a photo of her and I can figure out on who was her godly parent.

After a few moments of searching the internet I know Half-Bloods are hard to find on the web. I found a picture and believe me it shocked me to the core. She has every physical appearance of Percy except for her eyes it was a striking silver in color. Wait silver don't tell me for the first time in eons ... No no no that can't be happening. But still … All of her other physical appearances definitely points to Percy being her mortal parent or in this case demigod parent and her eyes the color. Only one Olympian have that kind of eye color. Artemis. I can't bear this information that Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt, Wilderness, Chastity, Maidenhood and the Moon. Why would she broke her vow and oath in being maiden just to have a half-blood child to Percy? Since when did the she became attracted to man or boy as she usually refer to them? Wait I already knew the answer to this it might be when they rescued me and the goddess in Mt. Tam. It was when Percy took the burden from Artemis so she can fight Atlas. Well I guess Lady Artemis have found out that not all men are that bad, I wonder what outrage did this brought on Olympus. With a smile on my face I shake my head because still up to now that I have created a conclusion on who is the godly parent of one Percy's daughter it is still shocking to know on who he attracted. Well now I know that I'm not the only one that sees the good in him in this magical world. Now time to find out what my namesake looks like. Let's see Annabeth Jackson… Annabeth Jackson… Annabeth Jackson… and gotcha. Wait what base on her looks I can't identify on who was her godly parent or is it really godly. No no no I already checked their records I'm recorded as their mother on the mortal side. If I'm basing her parentage on who was her godly parentage I'll have to break down her physical appearance, dark hair with blonde highlight don't know if it's natural or artificial for all I knew Thals might have something to do with this. Tanned colored skin probably from a lot of time spent walking in the beach or swimming and with their half-blood parent I'm not surprised at all. Now for they eyes they were dark gray with specks of sea-green. Wait a second grey eyes with blond highlights. OH MY GODS! Percy had just fathered a child of Athena my own godly parent. Why my breathing did just became erratic?Why am I so concerned that my mother conceived a child with Percy. I thought she hated anything that connects to Poseidon that's why she opposes my relationship with Percy whether romantic or not. Damn!Damn!Damn! What really happened here for the past twenty years?Trying to calm myself by banging my head on the raggedly arranged crates to be a table on top of an abandoned apartment building might not be helping and also that flying stragglers might find it odd on what the Tartarus am I doing if you know what I mean. I might look like in my thirties but still there are times that I acted like a teenager, I blame Lord Seventh's son for this.

Finally after calming my mind on the information about Percy's daughters I search for my family and friends. I found out that my mortal step brothers are engage, my stepmother sadly died five years ago, my dad still teaching though it's already in New York it looks like after my stepmother died they migrated here on the big apple. The Stoll brothers are married strangely Travis is married to Katie who as far as I remember Katie hated the guts of Travis for all the pranks him and his brothers have done to Cabin 4. While Travis' brother Conner was married to someone named Lou Ellen whom I don't know probably a mortal or a new camper that I never met. Clarisse was married to Chris Rodriguez now that I don't need to question since Clarisse found him before the Battle at the Labyrinth happen I already knew there is some chemistry brewing between those two. Will Solace was married to Rachel Elizabeth Dare the clear sighted mortal that helped us in the Labyrinth. As I browse on the common information they have I found out what they became to be. Seaweed Brain a highly renowned Oceanographer with a PhD on Marine Biology now I knew how he caught mom's eye. Clarisse became a Colonel of National Armed Forces, Chris a police officer, the Stoll brothers' co-owners of a famous shipping company named Mercurios Shipping, Katie owned a flower shop, the wife of Conner was a famous illusionist in her twenties, Will a high-class surgeon and his wife Rachel a world famous artist and CEO of Dare Enterprises. So now that is why her surname sounds familiar to me. As I scroll to more results in the web one result caught my eye Seaweed Brain will held a symposium about care for rescued and aquarium habituated deep sea creatures. The location was in Long Island Aquarium and Exhibition Center, 431 E Main St, Riverhead, NY 11901, USA. Now that is an interesting symposium might as well see what seaweed brain's got to say.

I was at the front Long Island Aquarium and Exhibition Center staring at the welcoming poster for Dr. Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. The poster was quite big with a photo of Percy staring right back at me his face all serious like he never smiled his whole life but if you look closely you can notice a hint of smiles lines but they are not that noticeable. The symposium was dated a few days from now. After staring for a few minutes at the poster I feel someone staring at me. Turning I see no one, shrugging the thought and facing the poster again, I was disturbed by a very familiar red head staring at me from the sides.


	2. Chapter 2

R.E.D. Solace P.O.V.

Recently I have been having these dreams about Annabeth Chase. The half-blood daughter of Athena. I know you might think something is off seeing that I'm already married to someone why would I dream of another person especially a person known to be dead both in the magical and the mortal world. Another disturbing fact about theses dreams are that they seem to be happening in real time. Not like a flashback of some sort.

It all started 3 months ago I was having a peaceful dreamless sleep then it happened at first it was just a scream that I heard then came the voices. The repetitive mention of 'oh my gods' confirmed that this person screaming was a demigod though what confuses is the background voices that sounds a lot like Japanese. After hearing a lot of storm winds there was sound of glass breaking and metal clattering. Then my vision cleared and I saw a blond haired woman groaning at the floor as me seeing this like I was floating. The woman was wearing a half body poncho and black fitting pants where the other leg was cut to be short showing her shapely legs and a large blue dragon tattoo. The woman dusted herself checking herself for injuries founding none before removing her hood showing an eastern style designed owl mask then removing that also showing me a once very irritable face of Annabeth Chase. My eyes grew big the size of dinner plates at what I'm seeing and by the looks of it she grew old the same as us. This dream really confuses me Percy told me twenty years ago that Kronos banished Annabeth in the Void never to be found again even her soul wouldn't appear in the Underworld and that has already been proven since Nico di Angelo the son of Hades searched every inch of the Underworld even Tartarus and come up empty. And now here she is standing front me in all her glory. 'Uggghhh I really hate inter-world travel, which is one Tartarus of a headache.' I heard her say to no one. But strangely a disembodied voice answered her. 'Well duh what do you expect that we will be travelling in style!?' 'Owww I'm so sorry for dragging your _podex_ here but I have no choice and you and I both know that.' Annabeth replied. Then finally walking off. The next series of dreams is still about her though this time it looks like she is trying to find out what happened to us in the past twenty years and some other troublesome stuff. I saw her shuffling through hospital records, national statistics records, school records everything. Then finally I saw her scrolling through the net reading an article about a certain son Poseidon. Remembering that Percy will have a symposium in Long Island Aquarium. I forced myself awake dressed quickly left the house with note though not mentioning the part about Annabeth going for the aquarium.

Arriving at the front of the Aquarium I see no one as it is late in the night but still I have a hunch that she will be here if my dreams were to be proven correct. Hiding within the trees of the small park opposite the Aquarium I wait(a/n; not a new Yorker or American so bear with me. I don't know if there is really a park at the front of the aquarium). After a few moments as if out of nowhere a figure appeared staring intently at the poster. Realizing that this might be the Annabeth that I saw in my dreams I decided to approach her.

a/n: Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are not mine they are rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Percy Jackson and Olympians and its characters are not mine they are rightfully owned by Rick Riordan

Any questions and concerns please feel free to use the review box, a favorite and a follow is very much welcomed.

Enjoy reading


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth Chase's P.O.V.

"Rachel is that you?" I said not believing at whom I was staring. She only nodded her head at me and walked closer. "Well you were staring at the poster for long time. I don't know if your criticizing the poster or ogling at his face or maybe you're wondering on how the Hades did he attract the two most unlikely goddess to be attracted to a half-blood like him." She said to me smiling somehow finding my supposed existence now amusing. "Wait why are you not freaking out!? I'm here standing in front of you alive and breathing!" I whispered yelled at her. "Ahhhh the benefits of being the Oracle of Delphi even though you're a mortal you still have strange dreams much like a half-blood only more accurate and it's happening in real time delayed only by a few hours." WHAT! She is the Oracle of Delphi. Face palming I blamed myself for not investigating camp in past three months damn. "So you're the new Oracle and your dreams shows my life for the past three months." I inquired to her. "Yes that includes your unlawful though justifiable break-ins in a lot of government buildings the countless stealing of food, busting a few heads of a local gang just to occupy an abandoned building as your homage." At this I just dropped my jaw to her and stared trying to collect the pieces of pride only to come in shards. Now in the Elemental Nations the world where I came from these kinds of acts are a bit common there, they do not question who whether you are doing right or not for fear of you being a shinobi and them being killed ruthlessly. "Well what are you going to do now that you have found me alive and that you have connections to Olympus?" I asked her. "Well firstly I will offer you a place to stay for the night while explaining to my family on who you are. Then we'll go to Delphi Academy to figure what to do to you with the help of Chiron and the others." She answered.

We arrive at the building who apparently owned by Dare Enterprises so basically Rachel owned the building she is living in. As the elevator door opened showing her floor seeing that her family owned a whole floor in this building, one of the benefits of being the CEO of the largest enterprise in the US. I stopped Rachel for going further since I don't know on how I will approach Will I knew him from camp in Cabin 7 he is one of Apollo's children that inherited his medical prowess. "Wait I don't know how to do this" I said to Rachel with my confidence fading. "Don't worry I got you Chase I'll handle everything." With that we continue to her home.

As we entered the home I immediately notice the abundance of art in the place then... "Hey RED where have you been?" shouted someone as we entered the house to be welcomed by blond a familiar man.

Silence that is what engulfed us as Rachel finished her story about how I came here and I didn't interrupt one bit now the only missing parts of the story is how I lived in the Elemental Nations. "Wait so RED you're telling me that after all these years Annabeth Chase is alive the whole time only trapped in another world." Will said clearly shocked. "Well honey that about sums it up. Tomorrow we'll go to the Academy and ask Chiron and the others on what to do" Rachel answered to Will while I wait on the sidelines waiting for the accusations start on why I didn't immediately return or why after three months I only chose to appear now. Well I didn't plan on showing these early until Rachel changed that. Will sighed then turned to me. "You can use one of our guest rooms then we all will drive to the Academy" and with that he returned to what he is doing before we arrive. Rachel let me explore the house before going to bed and since her son goes to this Delphi Academy which happens to be a Dormitory school, he is not around. Entering what look like a gallery I saw a ton of pictures around the room but one corner caught my attention. A table with framed pictures of what looked like families. From the far right it was an image of African-American woman in the arms of Asian looking man and in front of them was a young girl who was a spitting image Nico di Angelo the son of Hades I raised my eyebrows at this. Next to that was a picture of Apollo with a Hispanic looking woman who was hugging a blond boy that will very much pass off as Will's half-brother on the godly side. After that was an image of another Hispanic these time a man who by the look of it was a mechanic. Beside him is a woman who can pass of as a minor goddess or maybe one of Aphrodite's daughters. She has caramel colored hair with almond shaped eyes and a slight tanned skin. Both of them have their arms around a boy that looks to be in his college years. His appearance a perfect combination of the two. Next to them was a huge family but seeing that it was the Stolls I didn't even bother to question on why they took their family picture at the same time Katie and Travis were on the far left while Conner and his wife who has dark hair, pale skin, and dark green eyes that seems to be radiating magic just by staring at it was on the far right. In between them were two kids that can pass of as twins though knowing Travis and Conner these boys are not twins but cousins. Then next to that shocked me I saw Thalia with one of her arms around a man's shoulder clearly several years older than her with blond hair in a crew cut with wire rimmed glasses and electric blue eyes. Wait could this be Jason Thalia's supposed to be dead younger brother. His arms were wrapped around a woman who looked like a Native American with kaleidoscopic eyes and beauty that can match Aphrodite's. Yep definitely Aphrodite's though strange that Thalia let her brother marry one of that goddess' child. Beside Thalia with her arms wrapped around Thalia's waist was a girl with blond hair in a haphazardly cut style and kaleidoscopic eyes. Then next to that photo almost made me choke on my own spit. It was a photo of Percy and his family and I mean including the immortal side like the one with Apollo and the Hispanic woman. Percy has his arms around his daughters smiling goofily while doing a peace sign on both hands. On his left was my mother Athena with one of her hand on his shoulder. On his right was Artemis only older to match Athena's age doing the same. I can't help but wonder if Percy's and my life would be just like this if I didn't disappear. "I knew you would be staring at that photo the longest." Rachel said behind me. I turned to her and smiled then left going to the guest room still wondering what could have happened if Kronos didn't banish me.

The next morning I woke up feeling agitated since I will be meeting Chiron and I don't know if he will still accept me after all that happened and also there is a high chance that I may encounter Percy in this Academy since I also read that he teaches the swimming team in this so called Delphi Academy.

After breakfast Will drove us to the Academy though the way there seems familiar. "Hey uhh Will isn't this the way to Camp?" I asked him. "Well Annabeth after all these years and with the help of funding with the Roman camp and New Rome we decided to combine the two camps and create a school for Half-Bloods and Legacies." He answered "Wait there is a Roman Camp!" I said clearly shocked. Well there might have been speculations on my part that there might be another camp existing only different and this answers my questions long buried in my mind. "Annabeth Chase you've been gone for too long." Rachel added. The rest of the drive was spent in silence but being a child of Athena my mind won't shut up and I end formulating on plans on how I will handle the situations that may rise from my sudden appearance of being alive. If things goes north then it's all good for me, but if things goes south then I'll have to think of the quickest way to escape without harming them. After a few hours I saw the very familiar middle of nowhere highway though it's not so middle of nowhere now as seeing that on where should be an empty driveway now stood might be the largest gate that I have seen. They approach the guard house and Will showing an I.D. that I caught a glimpse showing Greek letters. The gates then slowly opened allowing us to enter the drive led to the familiar hill where the tallest pine tree stood with something shimmering on the lowest bough. Peleus the dragon also grew now his body wraps around the tree while he sleeps soundly.

After we parked and left the vehicle I made sure that my hood is well positioned on my head to secure my identity since Rachel said that I don't need to wear my owl mask for easy introduction. The architecture in this place is splendid I'm sure my siblings have something to do with it. My nerves were on fire as if my ADHD escalated on higher scale. I feel like I should be killing someone or something. We approach the Big House and knock a satyr opened it and let us in.

On the outside nothing changed on the Big House, but on the inside it looks like an office of some sort. "It's now called Head House instead of Big House" Rachel told me answering my confused look. As we walk I try to memorise all that I'm seeing since I don't know if I'm staying or not. Most of the photos on the wall were achievements of students I guess whether it may be a win on chariot race, capture the flag or just a normal duel at the arena. Most of the faces were unknown to me especially the ones wearing violet t-shirts. The attic also seems to have been emptied since some the old dusty relics were designed along the hallway. Still with my nerves on fire we entered a room labelled Deputy Headmaster raising an eyebrow in question Will and Rachel only smiled at me. Then Will knocked on the door and I hear a familiar voice that almost brings me to tears that told us to enter. Once we have entered the familiar face of Chiron welcomed us and to me it's feels like a home welcoming.

a/n: Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are not mine they are rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Percy Jackson and Olympians and its characters are not they are rightfully owned by Rick Riordan

Any questions and concerns please feel free to use the review box, a favorite and a follow is very much welcomed.

This will be a P.O.V. based when updating so I'm apologizing as a warning.

Enjoy reading

 **to** **Trunkssan766** **:** well I apologize for the rushed story it was originally planned as a one-shot but became too long. And as I said this will be pov based not chapter based on updating.


	4. Chapter 4

R.E.D. Solace P.O.V.

The minute we enter I felt Annabeth stiffen beside me I'm sure she is controlling herself not to hug the centaur. Will approached Chiron and whispered something to him. "Well have a sit." He told us. "Rachel my dear Will told me you have something to tell me." At this I glare at will who only smiles at me. I only sighed at this and started Chiron about the dreams I'm having that started three months ago and how Annabeth told how she lived through twenty years in that dimension. Chiron only listened to my story never interrupting but I can feel his stare diverting to Annabeth who is sitting beside Will in my front. While Chiron has compacted his horse half in his wheelchair and seated behind his desk. "I see now Rachel would kindly re-introduced Annabeth Chase to me" Chiron said smiling while staring at the hooded figure of Annabeth. Then I motioned for Annabeth to remove her hood which she reluctantly did. At first Chiron was shocked but he quickly got over it and rolls his wheel chair to Annabeth and hug her. It was an unusual sight but Will and I were already expecting this. After a few moments Annabeth returned the hug with teary eyes. We let them have their moment then Chiron turned to us. "Does Percy know about this?" he asks. "Umm no Chiron at the moment only the three of us knew that Annabeth is alive." Will answered for me. " Very well then will introduce her at the banquet this afternoon" Chiron announced which earned wide eyes from us. "Uhhh Chiron I don't think I can face everyone yet and what is the occasion why are you having a banquet today?" Annabeth asks unsure about the introduction. Then something hit me like a ton of bricks Will and I was supposedly and purposely will go to the Academy today since it is Family Day which means that the deities on Olympus will be here. Since it is the one day that Zeus allows all the godly being to be with their mortal side of the family which is technically the Demigods. "Will, Rachel I understand that you have forgotten about the event for the day due to your ahhh present dilemma but to remind you today is Family Day on the Academy" "Which means?" Annabeth asks. " The gods and goddesses will be present all of them, not just the Olympians but also the minor ones and the Romans" at my statement Annabeth instantly paled. "I can't face them especially after what I have discovered with my mother and Percy, and to Artemis"

"Don't worry Chase we got you if anything happens" Will said and smiled at Annabeth.

a/n: Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are not mine they are rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Percy Jackson and Olympians and its characters are not they are rightfully owned by Rick Riordan

Any questions and concerns please feel free to use the review box, a favorite and a follow is very much welcomed.

This will be a P.O.V. based when updating so I'm apologizing as a warning.

Enjoy reading

a/n: i apologize for the short chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Percy Jackson's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning feeling somewhat unnerved that something was supposed to happen today dismissing the idea I do my daily routine. This includes doing breakfast for both of my girls, having a thirty minutes workout/stretching checking my schedule for today and my classes then going to the showers. After I took my shower I saw my daughters eating at the dining table." Morning girls did you sleep alright?" I asked them since knowing that them being a demigod dreams can be quite an annoyance. "uhhh Dad I think something big is going to happen today." Ann told me. Her full name really was Annabeth Helen Jackson named after my long time crush and best friend and the Helen came from the place were Annabeth Chase first kissed it still bring back bad memories every time I remember her name. "Ann anything can happen today with the god and goddesses who know what chaos they will bring" Z interjects. Ann and I called her Z but her full name is Zoe Selena Jackson named after the former lieutenant of the Hunt of Artemis and the Selena came from the other terms for moon goddess. Oh! I forgot to mention Ann is a daughter of Athena and Z is a daughter of Artemis. I know shocking that I got to father two daughters of two maiden goddesses well one of them was known for having a brainchild. But still they were goddesses. Also Z is a member of the Hunt though she may not be the lieutenant of the Hunt she has the highest authority in the Hunt if Artemis is not around. While having breakfast as usual Ann was reading a book about architecture while shoving food in her mouth. Her mannerism and likes are so much like her namesake that every time I saw her do the same things as hers it breaks my heart. Technically Ann is a daughter of Athena supposedly a gift to mortal men that she favours. But Ann's case is a whole lot different to her other siblings. Ann is not really a child of Athena but more of mine and Annabeth Chase's daughter. How the Hades she did this I have no idea, all I know is that Frederick Chase Annabeth's mortal parent has something to do with it and if Annabeth by chance was alive today and the mortals runs them through a DNA test the results will be a match. I must be staring too much to Ann that Z had to snap her fingers to get my attention and reminding me that we need to get to the Academy.

I knew something was off when I enter the Counsellors lounge though the rest of the counsel doesn't feel it yet but from the looks of Will and Chiron, it's like they're waiting for a bomb to go off. "Hey Prissy do you know what's wrong with Chiron and Will? " Clarisse asked me. Somewhat bothered by the strange aura on the two. "Sorry Clarisse I don't know what's wrong." And that ends the topic and the murmurs of the other counsellors that also act as teachers to the Academy. My day went as normal as it can be before the Family Day which starts at lunch with a banquet at the expanded pavilion.

a/n: Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are not mine they are rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Percy Jackson and Olympians and its characters are not they are rightfully owned by Rick Riordan

Any questions and concerns please feel free to use the review box, a favorite and a follow is very much welcomed.

This will be a P.O.V. based when updating so I'm apologizing as a warning.

Enjoy reading

a/n: i apologize for the short chapter


End file.
